


Painfully Naive

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, post-defection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo/OC. Sort of skips around a bit. Momo doesn't know how naive she's being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painfully Naive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daniel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daniel).



> originally posted November 14, 2009

Momo Hinamori had a death wish. Her captain had left her behind. And it hurt. She would spend most of the days crying wishing that Sōsuke Aizen would return, if for nothing else than her. Betrayal hurt yes, but when that person had been someone you idolized, looked up to, maybe even loved, it hurt even more.

Each day, she would get sent to the Fourth Division to be treated for lacerations to her arms and her legs, her sword never letting her truly finish the job. The burning sensation that it gave her, cutting herself, just made what she felt inside feel so much more… real. Like it actually existed, like she had a reason to cry and scream.

After a particularly long stay in the rehabilitation center, Tōshirō Hitsugaya had had enough. Momo was like a sister to him, it was his job to try and set her straight, try to help her get over it.

"Momo," he asked tentatively, she turned around.

"Yes Hitsugaya taichō?"

He sighed; she was going to be _that_ way. "You need to stop."

"Stop what Captain?"

"Stop this… this… this madness! How can hurting yourself possibly make you feel any better about their betrayal? Shouldn't you be trying to strengthen your division for the war?"

"It brings me peace of mind."

" _Peace of mind_!" He spat back.

"Yes, peace of mind, to know that my body is hurting as much as my heart."

"Momo, I give up, it's obvious that nothing I do is going to make you better. And I certainly hope, for your sake, that you stop seeing Aizen as a god that can do no wrong."

\---------

"Hogosha, you truly are a brilliant warrior." It was Yamamoto sotaichō who spoke. Momo was glaring at the Third Seat of the Tenth Squad from across the room. He had done the unspeakable in her book.

"Thank you Captain, but I'm afraid it was more luck than skill. He merely left himself unguarded for a moment and I took advantage of that."

"You're too modest for your own good."

 _No_ , he thought, _if I own up to it, she'll hate me even more. Just what I did is enough for her to never speak to me again_. With this train of though a sharp pain took up residence in his chest. "No, not modest, merely honest."

"We'll have to plan a celebration. A celebration of the death of Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen, and the Espada must be planned. We are now free of the chains that have bound us to their evil ways, committed us into fighting them till there was only one team left standing when the dust cleared. We are fortunate enough to be the ones still standing, and while we have lost many, we shall loose no more."

\--------

"You _killed_ him!"

"Momo, he _betrayed_ us! He deceived us all! Played us for fools! Please Momo, you have to believe me!"

"He's dead now because of you!" She was crying now.

"Please Momo, please, you have to believe me." Hogosha voice was only a whisper now.

"No! I can't! I… I won't!" She turned and ran away. Hogosha sat down at the foot of the tree and looked out on to the horizon.  
\--------

"Momo!" She spun around.

"Oh, hey Izuru, Shūhei,"

"Where are you running off to?" Kira inquired.

"I don't know… I just, I can't take the lies anymore."

"Lies? Who's lying to you now?" Hisagi asked, cracking his knuckles as is silently suggesting they'd teach who ever it was a lesson.

"Hogosha."

"What kind of lies could he possibly be telling you?" Izuru knew the guy, not very well he'd admit, but he didn't seem like the type to go around lying to people of any sort.

"Lies about Captain Aizen."

"Momo, you must realize-"

"No, not you too. I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm sick of it. Sick of everyone and their lies."

They both took on an expression that suggested they pitied her. She didn't like it.

"Momo, you do know that he-"

"Know that he what? Means well? I've heard that one before."

"No, that he-"

"Izuru, that's a betrayal of trust, we promised not to tell anyone!" Shūhei scolded.

"Screw trust! She needs to know! Momo, he _loves_ you. He killed Aizen so you could be at peace! Why can't you just thank him?"

Momo was shocked. He loved her? "Wh… What?"

"He. Loves. You. Honestly Momo, you can be really naïve sometimes, you know?"

She bid farewell to them and turn around to walk back towards the tree on the cliff that overlooked the whole Seireitei and had a lovely view of the sun that was slowly sinking beneath the horizon.

\---------

"Hogosha?" She asked tentatively.

"Momo, I didn't realize you were standing there." He said standing up. She walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry. I… I… I guess I just don't know how to feel… how to see what's right in front of me. I'm so sorry!" She collapsed into sobs; Hogosha caught her and pulled her into his arms.

"There's no need to cry," He murmured into her hair.

"I… I didn't realize… I'm so sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"I must have caused you so much pain,"

"More to yourself than to me…"

"Oh god, why was I so foolish? Why?"

"You're not foolish Momo," He said, putting a hand underneath her chin and tilting her face up to his. Tears were still streaming down her perfect face.

"Then why? Why didn't I realize?"

"Some things just aren't meant to be realized until put into perspective."

"Like what kinds of things?"

"Well… things like this," he said leaning down and placing a tender kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes while a hand stroked the side of her face. "I love you Momo."


End file.
